As the overall objective of the total project, we propose to elucidate and differentiate the mechanisms of pathogensis of the hypertension and the necrotic arterial lesions that occur in rabbits after one kidney is wrapped in silk saturated with turpentine and the contralateral kidney is removed seven days later. Biochemical, physiologic and morphologic parameters relating to the arterial lesions, the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone axis and renomedullary antihypertensive and vasodepressor substances will be determined. Rationalization of this model should give insights into the pathogenesis of hypertension and related cardiovascular diseases in other models and other species.